Symphonie Douce Amère
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Ma vie est une symphonie douceamère. Une symphonie écarlate emplie de rêves brisés. De paroles non dites. De certitudes refoulées. Une succession de notes s’enchaînant sans ordre ni harmonie : tantôt claires et joyeuses, tantôt sourdes et grinçantes.


_Symphonie douce-amère_

Ma vie est une symphonie douce-amère. Une symphonie écarlate emplie de rêves brisés. De paroles non dites. De certitudes refoulées. Une succession de notes s'enchaînant sans ordre ni harmonie : tantôt claires et joyeuses, tantôt sourdes et grinçantes.

Mes yeux suivent le mouvement d'une étoile filante dans le ciel. Je fouille ma mémoire en souvenir d'un vœu que j'aurais pu formuler. Mais il n'y a plus rien.

Il ne reste plus rien. Juste des battements de cœur vides et sans signification.

Une lueur particulière attire mon attention, et mon cœur se serre. Sirius m'appelle par-delà les étoiles. Me reproche-t-il d'avoir perdu ma foi en lui ?

Deux points scintillants le rejoignent dans sa litanie sans fin, et le nœud qui habite constamment ma gorge se resserre. Mon père et ma mère. Le secret que recèle mon cœur. C'est grâce à cette attention si constante qu'ils m'ont prodiguée en se jouant du temps et de l'espace que j'ai accompli l'acte de ma vie, effectué ma libération toute entière. Mais le sauront-ils jamais ?

Sirius a été le frère dont j'ai longtemps rêvé. Le seul lien vers ce passé dont je n'avais que des pièces manquantes. Il m'a ouvert à un monde où la chaleur rimait avec le bonheur. Je savais que quelqu'un, ailleurs, quelque part, pensait à moi, s'inquiétait de moi et m'aimait enfin. Ces deux années près de lui furent les plus belles de ma vie. Mais le saura-t-il jamais ?

Combien de gens ont donné leur vie pour la mienne ? Tant de personnes défilent dans ma tête, sans nom ni visage… De tant en tant, des cheveux roux contrastent durement avec le reste des portraits. Ron. De tant en tant, des yeux chocolat me fixent d'un air accusateur. Hermione. Mes deux plus proches amis, mon frère, ma sœur. Mes Héros.

Que sont les mots lorsqu'ils ne veulent plus rien dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'une passion lorsqu'elle n'a plus aucun sens ? Que sont les flammes lorsqu'elles ne réchauffent plus la pièce ? Qu'est-ce que le rire lorsqu'il n'a plus aucune raison d'être ? L'ordre de ma vie s'est retrouve bouleversé, comme, inversé, sans eux.

Ils étaient ma bannière, ils étaient ma foi. Mais le sauront-ils jamais ?

Ron et Hermione. La sonorité de ces noms si particuliers consume le brouillard confus de mes pensées tel un éclair aveuglant.

L'émotion est trop forte pour que je puisse faire cesser mes mains de trembler, empêcher ce sanglot silencieux de déchirer ma poitrine.

Ils ne sont pas revenus du champ de bataille. Je ne sais rien de la façon dont ils sont morts. J'ai supplié tout ce qui est susceptible d'exister pour qu'on me dise que ce n'était pas vrai et que je vois leurs silhouettes, main dans la main, se profiler dans les décombres. Vivants.

Est-ce encore une fois une pensée égoïste ? Qui voudrait vivre dans ce monde, désormais ? Après avoir vécu tant d'horreurs ?

J'aimerais seulement pouvoir croire qu'ils sont tombés ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, d'un même mouvement. Que leur dernier regard échangé a été accompli, comme s'ils ne regrettaient rien.

Que leur amour a survécu à la haine.

Trop de rouge. Partout. Tout autour. A l'intérieur, aussi. La réalité d'une guerre explosait dans mes yeux et faisait s'entrechoquer mes dents. Toute guerre est une guerre civile, dans le sens où l'homme combat toujours l'homme, versant son propre sang, répandant ses propres entrailles. Mes yeux se sont brûlés chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur les objets jonchant la terre : une baguette brisée en deux, une poignée de cheveux, un verre de lunette échoué de la monture fracassée un peu plus loin. Et même un ours en peluche… dont les traits cousus et figés avaient semblés se réjouir du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Que puis-je mettre sur la balance pour la faire pencher en ma faveur ? La justice pèse-t-elle plus lourd que les préjugés ? L'homogénéité des races et du sang est-elle plus forte que la volonté de perpétuer les crimes contre l'humanité ? Que puis-je donner pour gagner ? Le poids de mon âme, le poids de ma vie ?

Je n'avais aucune réponse à ces questions. Y-en avait-il seulement une ?

Alors j'ai tout abandonné : mes rêves, mes envies, mes passions, mon courage, mes peurs, mon bonheur, ma vie… Je me suis brisé en mille morceaux et j'ai offert à Voldemort la seule chose que je possédais encore : mon cœur. Et c'est ce sentiment si implicite, si magnifique mais si traître parfois qui l'a perdu.

Et le monde sorcier dans son intégralité s'est prosterné à mes pieds.

La volonté de mourir, le don de soi : Est-ce un acte noble ou de la lâcheté ?

Est-ce faire preuve de grandeur d'âme ou de faiblesse ?

Au moment le plus crucial du combat, alors que la lueur verte de ma baguette se dirigeait vers mon pire ennemi, le sujet de mes cauchemars et tous mes traumatismes et finissait par l'atteindre en pleine poitrine, j'avais voulu fermer les yeux dans un geste de pudeur incontrôlée, mais j'avais été hypnotisé par les yeux de cet ennemi qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

D'étroits et rouges, ils avaient tourné au gris terne, presque translucide, et lorsqu'ils avaient disparu sous ses paupières qui se fermaient à demi, j'avais vacillé sous le poids des immenses vagues de choc qui m'avaient parcouru. Un dernier souffle était passé entre ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait m'adresser une dernière parole, un dernier murmure. Puis son corps s'était affalé comme une poupée de chiffon et la réalisation soudaine de mon geste avait écrasé ma conscience : était-ce finalement un homme auquel je venais d'ôter la vie ? Un vieil homme que le destin n'avait pas épargné et qui s'était trompé de voie car personne ne lui avait montré le chemin à suivre. Cela aurait pu être moi. Mais j'avais eu la chance d'être entouré par une famille aimante qui avait comblé la nécessité de bonheur qui coulait dans mes veines.

L'aiguille du temps s'était alors arrêtée alors que je m'étais retrouvé à genoux, regardant avec une fascination morbide cet orphelin qui n'avait pu retrouver la lumière et s'était détruit lui-même, emportant avec lui mon innocence comme mon insouciance.

C'est dans ces moments-là que notre corps devient étranger à notre esprit, comme déconnecté, pour ne plus ressentir aucune douleur, morale comme physique. Je me souviens de tout ce processus qu'est l'acceptation de la réalité.

Les torrents de larmes qui envahissent la cage thoracique et menacent de noyer le cœur refusent de s'écouler hors des yeux désespérément secs. Comme si on avait oublié comment pleurer. Comme si l'intérieur ne contenait plus rien, telle une chambre fermée et glacée : Plus de passion, plus de désir. Même les battements du cœur se font plus timides, comme s'ils avaient peur d'être étrangers à tout ce vide, seule source de vie encore présente dans un corps qui semble avoir abandonné.

Deux esprits diamétralement opposés avaient survécu en nourrissant l'un de l'autre. Si l'un des deux mourrait… qu'advenait-il de l'autre ?

Pourquoi ne pas donner une chance à la paix ? Est-ce trop idéaliste de croire en la qualité d'être humain, de mettre tous ses espoirs dans les mots 'entraide' et 'fraternité' ?

L'indifférence a gagné les mœurs de ce siècle, et ajoutée à l'égoïsme, elle plonge notre monde dans une succession de guerres sans fin. Les gens se désintéressent de tout, désormais : ils n'entendent aucun appel à l'aide. Tant que ces horreurs n'atteignent pas leur idéal, ils ferment les yeux et refusent de regarder. Jusqu'à se cogner contre les murs. Et là, il est trop tard. J'ai heurté de nombreux murs. Et chaque fois, les blessures se rouvraient et mettaient plus de temps à cicatriser. C'est bête. Moi qui pensais qu'une fois relevés, on prenait ses précautions pour ne plus jamais tomber. C'était mal connaître l'obstination féroce des hommes de goûter aux fruits défendus.

Les tragédies de ma vie n'ont pas été écrites à l'avance. Aucun de leurs caractères ne peut être effacé à chaque changement d'humeur. C'est ce qui donne à la vie son côté si mordant. Si notre destin était déjà rédigé et que les mots le composant défilaient devant nos yeux à mesure que l'on vivait les expériences, plus rien n'aurait de goût, de saveur. Jamais nous ne connaîtrions ce petit frémissement au niveau du cœur qui exprime que rien n'est perdu et qu'il y a encore l'espoir. Possédons-nous chacun notre quota de chances, qui s'effondrent les unes après les autres au fil des mauvaises actions ? C'est ainsi que fonctionne ma vie. Les tragédies s'y succèdent à une vitesse si inouïe qu'elle est en violente, comme si l'on plaquait un oreiller sur ma bouche pour couper l'arrivée d'air dans mes poumons. Je m'agrippe pourtant avec force, mais mes doigts finissent toujours par lâcher. Chaque chance que l'on m'accorde est irrémédiablement gâchée et je me retrouve plus déchiré que jamais. Et qui reste-t-il aujourd'hui pour s'en soucier ?

Aujourd'hui le piano qui joue la symphonie de ma vie s'est bloqué sur une unique note, qui résonne en sourdine, à m'en faire serrer les mâchoires. C'est une symphonie qui glisse le long des veines pour mieux s'infiltrer dans les os, qui emprisonne les sens et engourdit les doigts. Elle est l'obscurité qui dilate mes pupilles et recouvre mes yeux. Telle un courant d'air, elle murmure à mes oreilles et caresse ma joue.

Est-ce moi qui perd le sens des réalités, ou s'éloigne-t-elle déjà, en ne me laissant qu'un goût amer dans la gorge ? A moins que ce soit elle qui m'enveloppe d'une douceur réconfortante ? Ma symphonie douce-amère…


End file.
